Sacrifice
by LisannaoftheSnow
Summary: After Team Natsu minus Erza plus Lisanna go on a mission, they sense a dark magical presence. Following it, they encounter three dark mages, who will forever change their lives. A story of love triangles, sacrifices, tragedy and romance. Rated T. Cover image credits to strawhatmikans, who claims she is "The awesome amazing brilliant fantastic flashy ruler of the universe."
1. Sacrifice

Lisanna's P.O.V

We, meaning Team Natsu minus Erza plus me, had just finished a mission. Master sent Erza on an important S-class mission so Natsu suggested that I take her place. Everyone else enthusiastically said yes. I am truly glad to be back on Earthland, and to have been easily accepted once more as a part of Fairy Tail. Anyways, we were going to go back to Fairy Tail, but Natsu said that he sensed a dark magical presence so we walked deep into the woods. Natsu and Gray ran in front while Lucy, Wendy, and I stood behind them. Lucy and Wendy looked kind of wary, so I tried to comfort them.

"Don't worry! With Natsu here, there's nothing to worry about," I said smiling at them. They suddenly looked less worried and smiled back to me with renewed courage. I probably looked less worried than I felt. Lucy blushed slightly, and I snickered but my heart panged. All of a sudden, Gray looked ticked off.

"Are you saying that I'm less reliable than, FLAME BRAIN," Gray hollered.

"Of course I am, ICE PRINCESS," Natsu snarled back.

As we stepped forward, all of a sudden, three dark mages surrounded us.

"Um… guys? Now's not exactly the time to be fighting," Lucy said, as she slowly shrank behind us all. Natsu and Gray turned towards the enemy, glaring at those who dared to intrude on their fight.

"Oh my! What a find! Five Fairy Tail mages for me to defeat and prove myself to Boss Kobuke! I'll become higher ranked than you, Suzuki," said one of the mages.

"In your dreams, Yosuke! This prey is mine," said the mage called Suzuki.

"As your boss, I command you to shut up! Now, we will defeat them to show our true power," the leader said. Natsu was about to lunge at them, when two magic seals appeared on the ground. Gray, Wendy, Happy, and the one called Yosuke were trapped in one magical seal. Natsu, Lucy, and I were stuck in another magical seal with the one called Suzuki. We were teleported to a different dimension.

As Natsu is always impulsive, he immediately charged at Suzuki. Lucy and I nodded to each other.

"Animal Take-over: Tigress!" I shouted.

"Open: Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" Lucy called. Taurus appeared from a cloud of smoke.

"Nice body as always, Lucy-sama!" Taurus smiled with hearts in his eyes.

"Shut up and go beat Suzuki!" Lucy said. I raced forward with Taurus at my heels. Just then, Natsu attacked.

"Fire Dragon Slayer's Roar!" Natsu roared. Suzuki dodged it like it was nothing with an annoying smirk on his face.

"My turn to attack," Suzuki hissed. "Three Syringe Needle: Killer Shot!" Three spiraling needles shot out from his magic seal. Natsu was prepared for this shot, with two spheres of fire enveloping his hands, but the shot was not aimed for him. The needles flew straight at Lucy.

"LUCE! DODGE!" Natsu called because he was too far away to do anything that would help. Lucy turned her head, startled, as she looked up from the keys in her purse. She panicked right on the spot. I knew I was the only one who could do something, as I was closer. but there wasn't enough time for me to shove Lucy out of the way. There was only one thing for me to do now.

Just before the shot hit Lucy, my feet lifted off the ground. I felt like I was flying. I could see Natsu screaming, but I could hear nothing. I could see Lucy trying to stop me, but no one could. And then three needles slammed right into the side of my neck. My vision started to get blurry and I sank to the ground.

"Lisanna! Why did you do that? Don't die Lisanna! Hold on for just a bit longer and maybe we can reach Wendy," Lucy cried desperately. But when my transformation fell apart, I could feel my life energy disappearing and I knew that I only had a bit longer before my life was over though. My heart beat was slowing down already.

"Good bye, Natsu, Lucy," I whispered, " Tell everyone at Fairy Tail that I love them and I always will."

"Lisanna! Don't go!" I heard Lucy and Natsu scream. I smiled at them one last time and everything went black.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I could feel Lisanna go limp in my arms. My eyes were spilling with tears. I had only myself to blame for her death. Lisanna… she was so kind, beautiful, she deserved to live. I saw a tear plop down to the ground. I realized that Natsu was also crying.

"Lisanna," Natsu whispered. Then he started to yell. "YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" He was surrounded by the Flames of Emotion. "Fire Dragon Slayer's Wing Slash!" There was a big explosion and the dimension disappeared.

We were back in the middle of the forest. The burnt body of Suzuki lay on the ground. He was dangerously hurt, but he was not dead. I was still clutching Lisanna's body. Kobuke stood in front of Natsu howling with laughter.

"You flies may be super strong to have beaten Suzuki, but one thing for sure, you sure are hilarious to act so depressed just because that girl died!" Kobuke cackled. I could see Natsu boiling with anger.

"FIRE DRAGON SLAYER'S ROAR!" Natsu screamed. In a second, the whole forest was burnt to ashes and Kobuke was also burnt crisp. Natsu walked over to wear I was with Lisanna's body. And then I saw something I never thought I would ever see.

Natsu fell to his knees crying two Nile Rivers.

I bit my lip trying to keep my tears in. Pain shook my soul because I had caused Lisanna's death and Natsu's sadness. Suddenly Gray, Wendy, and Happy appeared with the frozen body of Yosuke. At first, they were smiling happily because they had defeated Yosuke, but their smiles faded fast when they saw Natsu and I crying, because of Lisanna's body which lay on the ground, cold and still within the burnt forest.


	2. Letting Go

**Sorry for the delay, guys. I was really busy trying to write a new story. I'm sorry if this chapter may be a bit short. Please review! Thank you so much!**

Lucy's P.O.V.

Wendy ran over checking Lisanna's medical condition. Happy flied over Lisanna worriedly. Gray had an expression on his face which showed that he had expected depressing news.

Suddenly Wendy's eyes widened. Her tears trickled down her face.

"Li-li-lisanna's g-g-gone!" Wendy whispered. Happy immediately started to wail. Gray turned away from us, obviously trying to hide the emotions running through him. We all trudged back to the train without a word being spoken, Natsu, carrying Lisanna's body. On the train ride home, Natsu and Happy cried. Natsu didn't even feel motion sickness, though Wendy hadn't casted Troia on him. It hurt. It really hurt. The beautiful girl that I had just began to know, sacrificed her life to save me. Why did she do it? Eerie silence filled the train cart all the way on the ride back to Fiore.

We managed to get to the gates of Fairy Tail. Everyone was tearing up, but Natsu still kicked the door open with a huge bang. The whole guild stared at us, not expecting the situation they saw.

Mirajane's P.O.V.

The door slammed open revealing Team Natsu, minus Erza, plus my little sister. I was already waiting at the door, eyes closed, smiling.

"Lisanna! How was your first mission-," I started. And then a huge shriek filled the guild. It was coming from me, but I couldn't stop shrieking. Elfman ran over at the sound of my voice, took in the situation, and began to transform.

"NATSU! I TRUSTED YOU TO PROTECT HER! HOW COULD YOU LET IT HAPPEN?" Elfman was bawling as he swung his fist at Natsu. Natsu just fell to his knees, letting Elfman hit him. I flung myself at Elfman and managed to hold his arm back.

"E-e-elfman, he p-probably tried his h-hardest to s-save h-h-h-her," I stuttered. And with that, I flew out of the guild racing to down the streets of Fiore, to the endless sea.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Soon after Mira fled, everyone slowly began to break down. I ran uncontrollably, until I couldn't breathe anymore and collapsed at the Fiore Park. Natsu just broke down and ran on and on. Gray collapsed beside me, both of us sobbing. And then I leaned into Gray's shoulder and cried. Even, Juvia was so sad, she let it go. And I realized then, how much Lisanna mattered to Natsu. How much she and him mattered to me. Her in kindness and friendship, him in-.

I try to deny it, but I can't, so I admit it. Natsu. I loved Natsu. I wanted to be happy with him. I've always wanted that. It'll never come true though. He loves her. And I want him to be happy. And I want Lisanna to be happy, but she's gone, and both of them will never find true peace in each other's hearts. And I sob. I can't stop. I can't.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Why do you have to leave me again? Lisanna! Answer me! It's just a dream right? I'll wake up any second now, and you'll be there beside me. Tell me that's true!

I find myself collapsed at that place. The place we built together. The place we raised our 'child' together. The place that's filled with joy and misery. And Happy flies up beside me.

"Natsu? Lisanna's not dead right? She's still here. And she'll pop up behind us and flash us a brilliant smile and ask us what we're crying about right?" Happy's grinning, but the tears streaming down his face, and the way his smile's quivering give him all away. We both know she won't be there, but we turn around anyway. She's there for a second though. Smiling back at us. Holding her hand out to us. And then we blink, and she disappears. Happy and I cry ourselves to sleep in that place. It'll be added to that long list of memories.

**This may not be the last chapter. I hope to get a chance to update soon, but the education system may keep me busy for a while. Ja mata ne!**


	3. New Hope

Lucy's P.O.V.

The next morning, I wake up at my apartment. My cheeks are still streaked. Gray left to do something that will distract himself. All of a sudden I burst out of bed, inspired by a new streak of imagination, and I run over to visit Levy. I find her with her face buried in her pillow. She looks up at me.

"L-l-Lu-chan, what's the matter," Levy asks.

"Levy, listen to me, I've got a crazy idea," I begin.

Levy and I spend the next few days in the Fairy Tail library, looking through a hidden gallery of books that show special spells. No one notices us, because of the shadow of mourning covering the whole city. Many people in the city who had known of Lisanna's kindness had closed their shops and were wearing dark shades of clothes. One day, we headed off to take a break from the dusty old library, when a group of gossiping girls passes by. When they see me, they immediately squeal.

"OMG, did you hear? Like that annoying white-haired b**** that was trying to steal Natsu-kun from Lucy-chan is finally gone," squeals Asshole #1.

"Finally! Lucy-chan must be so happy now that she can have Natsu to herself. That other girl is too nice. Under her smile, she must be planning something that's stalling Natsu-kun from making a move on Lucy-chan," states Asshole #2.

"Exactly," exclaims Asshole #3, "OMG THAT'S LUCY-CHAN!" All three of them start racing towards me. I can barely stop from calling out Cancer on them, to chop off all their 'lovely' hair. The tears start to come out, and I quickly wipe them away. So I decide to yell instead.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? She died to save me. She loves Natsu, Natsu loves her. And I'll admit it. I like Natsu more than I want to say. But I can't. It's not fair to Lisanna and Natsu. I can't do that to them. They deserve each other. YOU ALL DESERVE TO ROT IN DESPAIR," I screamed, taking off running. All the citizens stare at me as I run down the street, Levy following me. Wow, we, Fairy Tail members, sure have been doing a lot of running lately.

Levy's P.O.V.

"Lu-chan! Wait up! I'm sure they didn't mean it! LU-CHAN! Aren't we heading to the Fiore Library? You're going the wrong way," I panted as I chased Lucy down the street. I felt the pain of Lisanna's death, but I was too tired to cry. We ended back at Fairy Tail's Library. Lucy decided to kick a bookshelf that second.

"LU-CHAN! DON'T KICK THE BOOKSHELF! IT MIGHT BREAK," I was fuming mad. Lucy looked up with a surprised, because I was never this angry unless one of my fellow guild members got hurt. And then the ground opened and she fell through the hole in the ground.

"AAAAHHHHH! WHAT IN THE WORLD-," I screamed, as I fell through the ground too. The ride down was filled with shrieks from Lucy and I as we fell into endless darkness. Suddenly we were blinded by a flash of light and a big bam that resulted in our butts feeling like they shattered to pieces.

"What is this," Lucy said as she managed to slowly crawl up to a pedestal, which held a book. The room glowed and all of a sudden a shiny blue glow caught my eye.

"Oh! Look a button," I exclaimed mindlessly as I slowly pressed it.

"LEVY-CHAN! YOU'RE PAYING FOR MY SURGERY FEES IF MY TAILBONE BREAKS," Lucy shrieks. Luckily, all that happens is that the pedestal lowers into the ground. Another appears in it's place, with a book that glowed yellow. My eyes hurt from all the glowing, but Lucy eagerly grabs the book and opens it. There is only one page with words in the book. The other pages are empty. It reads:

Revival Spell:

Lucy, Levy, you're reading this right now aren't you? I'm currently very busy, so I could not tell you this in person. Use this well, the book will disappear after you use it. I have a way to revive Lisanna, but it might not work, unless you are really capable. What you have to do:

δ»≈æ¿£€¶±αα˚©†≥≈™™Ω∞≤∑δ£•¥$π¿®∫•"ø–ƒœαδγ®©∑$£¥•∫»'ƒ€†¡δ¢œ»•†'÷≈¿πœ∫≤≥∂˚≥¢æ¡ç'∞ç≠∑δ≥√™†˚γçα…ø∏‰¿€ç±÷$≈å–æ†±ß…≠˚Ω∫ååδ™Ω¿∫∞¡†•¡€†∞©∫¡…ç≈øΩ¶«∫∞™¥≠µ÷≈ß»$√γ≥»çΩ€ç…Ωδ€¢≥®˚æ»åøπµç"®®ß±≈»¿¢¡√©∂≠Ω≤£∏€δ®•√√γ‰±«œç'∞£µ≥‰≠√£…œ©€δ«™∑–γ©±ç÷ø≈®¥æ•¿∂÷"∆≈®∞µ∂∏¥'∆»¥©∑µ∂ß≈ß»†∏‰¥«∂∂€µπ™™µ¢'Ω≠…α∞£ç≈¿¶µ$$…≤¥$∏∏®±∆¢ø√œπ≤£∞∏®"∆™†å÷∫ƒßα™∑®∂«≠˚"±'≤γ∏ƒ∆ß∑≥

(We don't want this to get into the wrong hands do we?)

Good luck! ~Mavis ;)

Lucy's eyebrow twitched for a second and then she grabbed the book and raced up the staircase. I followed, with the biggest, stupidest grin on my face.

We ran back to the guild, faster than we ever had before. We probably even broke the world record. Wait scratch that, we could never beat Jet.

Erza's P.O.V.

I walked through the streets of Magnolia. Everything seemed too quiet. Way too quiet. Almost like something had-.

"Oh no!" I dropped all my luggage and ran back to the guild. This was bad. I ran and slammed into the guild door, causing it to crash down. And the sight in front of my eyes told me everything was all wrong.

I didn't have to ask when I sat down at the cafe. Mira was able to barely whisper Lisanna's name and then she burst into tears. My body went rigid and I gripped the mug in front of me so hard that it cracked right in my hands causing them to bleed. Just then Lucy and Levy burst into the room, screaming "We found something!"


End file.
